The application period covering the next five year period will focus on the development of the White Cloud Center which will direct its activities to meeting the following stated goals: (1) To conduct basic, descriptive research attempting to identify variables and process involved with "being Indian." (2) To increase the pool of scholars and researchers working in the field of Indian mental health development. (3) To recruit and develop Indian researchers and scholars. (4) To provide technical assistance to organizations and individuals that wish to address mental health problems in Indian communities. (5) To provide a clearinghouse function for the collection, publication, and dissemination of relevant mental health materials on the Indian populations. (6) To provide a research environment, supportive of mental health endeavors germain to the needs of Indian communities. These goals will be supported by: (1) In participation in regional seminars with the participants coming from the local institutions serving the educational needs of Indian people in that area. (2) The continued publication of quality research dealing with Indian mental health through the White Cloud Journal. (3) The conduct of technical assistance which will be provided to any and all mental health researchers dealing with issues of Indian mental health. (4) The actual conduct of Center initiated research designed to develop and update a systematic data base. (5) The development of a continuous research seminar on-site at the White Cloud Center for University staff and students.